


Perception of You

by MercyKilling



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Bottom Tony Stark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyKilling/pseuds/MercyKilling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>哨兵Steve在一次和Tony的争吵中敏锐地捕捉到了他无意透露的东西——Tony似乎并不像他本人所坚持的“哨兵或者向导体质对钢铁侠来说毫无意义”，而是把他从未释放的精神力令人费解地隐藏着。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perception of You

**Author's Note:**

> PTSD！Tony 妮妮花痴/心塞产物 被复联预告盾铁糖不要钱感动到……  
> 关于创伤和安慰，关于真相的揭开。

“Stark！你能不能有一点团队精神！”在钢铁侠发射弹药炸飞了一只外星蠕虫，留下满地的硝烟和被划伤手臂的Natasha后，Steve忍无可忍地在公共频道吼叫：“不要独自战斗，这很危险！”  
　  
这次与虫洞中出现的生物进行的漫长的战斗让他们的体力消耗殆尽、时刻不能停止探寻的精神力也是疲惫不堪；聚拢上来的外星生物似乎没有尽头地袭来，Steve没有向导良好的忍耐力，面对Tony一意孤行的动作时克制不住地用上了急躁的语气。他只期盼挥洒汗水能抒解逼近峰值的精神波动——所谓未结合哨兵改善精神状况的两种方式之一。  
　  
几乎每次保卫纽约的战斗中，Steve和Tony都会进行类似的对话，结果往往是得到一个强抑暴躁（但是战斗力强劲）的哨兵Captain America，还有一个满不在乎的……Iron man。  
　  
Natasha低低地说了什么，还没来得及Steve听清就被Clint的大叫掩盖：“Nat！你受伤了？”Clint本能地想冲向他的哨兵的方向，但Steve通过通讯器及时阻止了他。Clint只得不情愿地守在市政厅的阳台后，用愈发密集的箭阵将一只只外星来客钉在地上，在攻击暂时缺口的空档张开他的精神网络，与Natasha陷入躁动的精神相连，用自己坚韧而稳定的精神力让他的哨兵得到安定。已结合的哨兵向导进行双向精神连接的效果是显而易见的，Steve可以感觉到Natasha的状态渐渐集中，步伐和攻击越来越矫捷，就像Tony造成的小规模爆炸甚至成为了她的助推器。  
　  
Steve清楚这是向导和哨兵共同战斗产生的难以匹敌的效果，而这个时候没有Tony在公共频道里说惯常的俏皮话，足以让他松一口气。没空多想Tony沉默的缘由，Steve用力掷出盾牌，从金属的碰撞中击飞了一条通路。他就在不断被围拢、破开的缝隙中一点点前进，在试图解决一切的尝试与否定中思索着。

“吾友Iron Man身于何处？”Thor隆隆的话音穿透喧嚣响着，Steve草草环顾四周。并未发现那抹耀眼的身影。

“也许在别的地方，你可以用精神力找找看。”Steve说着利用手臂上的磁力装置引回盾牌，在Thor皱起眉头时奇怪地瞥了他一眼：“怎么？”

Thor并未回答，Steve只好在身旁暂时干净的时候分心释放出有限的精神力，本打算搜索Tony的位置，却为自己精神力受到的阻碍而震惊——Clint和Natasha的精神体系在战场上空铺展成一张宽广的网——个体的状态绝对无法达到的。  
　  
“你们……”Steve握紧了拳头。

“让我们解决这一切吧，我受够了这些恶心的东西，我对找到这家伙的母体有充分信心。”Clint在公共频道里咕哝，沉重的呼吸声在复仇者们的耳畔响着。

“汝之精神连接实为壮观。”Thor挥动雷神之锤，在身前营造出敌人无法接近的无形屏障，和空气摩擦的速度几乎闪现白光：“必可得之。”

信息在精神通路中流转，对于用力量和精神同时战斗的Clint和Natasha，每个角落的炮火、四溅的电路火花和敌人聚拢的攻击都被他们相连的精神准确地感知，在大脑里建立清晰的坐标，把战场完整的铺陈在他们面前。

他们只能支撑十几秒，但在这短暂的时间里他们马上明白了该怎么做。

“议院。”Clint和Natasha低声道，声音经过那精巧的装置转换为电流，传入每个人耳中。复仇者们迅速采取反应的同时，最后一丝精神力从他们的精神通路流向黑洞般吞噬着希望的中心，精神抽离的无力感让他们不由自主地咬紧牙关——但如他们强大的哨兵和向导可以暂时熬过这个。

Clint的声音虚浮：“上帝啊……我觉得我现在就像被掏空了一样，这种事千万不能有第二次了，我们快点吧，我绝对撑不过半个小时……”

“辛苦你们了。”

“哦没关系Cap，等你找到适合的向导，这种操蛋的事就是你和你的伴侣干了，我才不忍心让我家Nat……”

“闭嘴。”

“队长任重而道远。”Thor给这次短暂的对话下了结论似的，再没有人出声。复仇者们一起向共同的目标进发——Natasha避过火灼的攻击，强打起精神绕过横亘在街道中央的沉重雕像，用依旧狠厉的腿脚踢断了一辆卡车背后伸出的金属触须；同时Clint借着阳台的掩护纵跃出去，落地时激起一阵尘土。他贴近建筑墙壁前行，和刚才抱怨的虚弱不同，清除虫子的每个动作都用上了全力；Thor干脆地握紧雷神之锤，引来能量巨大的雷电，半径三米内只留下散落的外星生物空腔；Steve  
的行动落在了最后——他一边用坚硬的盾牌清除残余的、抑或新生的生物，一边用通讯器联络Tony，但始终没有回音的嘀嘀作响让他心脏一沉。

从几分钟前开始的安静，很不同寻常。Tony通常是通讯器里最喋喋不休的、活跃了最凝重气氛的那个。Steve谨慎地向四周投去视线，更不乐观的发现浮上心头。

这次艰难卓绝的战斗让他只顾得上关注不服从命令的Iron Man，却忽视了他认为可靠的Hulk。他还未来得及为自己的大意自责，在他身后爆炸的热浪的就阻断了他的退路。

他只能奔跑，目光不放过经过的任何一个角落，期盼着他们就在前方。

Iron Man和Hulk，就像从这个紧密的团体里悄然蒸发了一样。


End file.
